


Alone Time

by ChestnutBrumby



Series: Sweet Dreams - Scarlet Vision ficlets [5]
Category: Captain America (Movies), MCU, The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: F/M, No seriously no plot just sex, Other, She might not be alone though, So I'd skip this one if that's not your thing, So this is just smut really, Vision cooking, Wanda has been thinking about this a lot, Wanda oogling
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-06-01
Updated: 2016-06-03
Packaged: 2018-07-11 15:01:51
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 3,832
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7057255
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ChestnutBrumby/pseuds/ChestnutBrumby
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Vision wants to spend a quiet evening cooking for Wanda after everything they've been through together. It's not his fault Wanda finds him so damn sexy...</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> In case you missed it, mature warning. Really mature. There's sex, folks. You're sure, that's why you're here? Okay, proceed.

He was cooking for her again. It was rare to have the place to themselves, and though Wanda was technically meant to be supervising in case of any more accidental stove fires or exploding toasters, she was paying far more attention to Vision than the food.  
  
He was stunning, she decided, admiring the colour the firelight from the living room turned his skin. She was entranced by the way he moved, the graceful surety of him. And watching his beautiful hands fascinated her, even doing so simple tasks as reaching for a spice or stirring a pot. There was a lot to admire about him - more than the gentle, caring side she got to experience more than anyone else. Wanda could look at him all day. He had just the type of build he preferred in men, muscular but lean, long-legged and lithe. She sometimes got caught up admiring the tiny details of where silver skin met scarlet or the exact shape of the muscles between his neck and shoulder. He choose that moment to bend over and check on the oven and she got a truly excellent view of his rear end, just another part of his anatomy she had nothing but admiration for.    
  
A good thing he was so focused on cooking her a perfect meal, otherwise he definitely would have noticed her eye-fucking him half the evening or caught her mind descending into uncharted but very steamy territory when she wasn't doing that.  
  
"Would you taste this for me, please? I'm worried I used a touch too much saffron." He was sweetly oblivious as he moved close to her, brandishing a spoon. The tiny smile on his lips and the unmasked adoration in his eyes was very nearly her undoing.  
  
_Keep it together, Maximoff. You said you'd take it slow, you can totally let him cook for you without jumping the poor man._  
  
She took his wrist as she tasted and that was a mistake. He could have used all the saffron on the continent, or accidentally poured hot chili flakes in, and she wouldn't have noticed, because the moment her fingers didn't quite meet around his wrist the warmth that always went along with his skin transferred itself to her and increased tenfold.  
   
All she could think about was how she wanted to be tasting his lips, not his cooking. His eyes widened. _Oops_. He'd _definitely_ heard that errant thought.  
  
In one of his blindingly fast moves he dropped the spoon and swept her into his arms and he was kissing her, tilting his head to find the perfect angle. His arms closed around her, slow but strong, and his hands found the bare inch of skin at her back where her top had ridden up. She whimpered, registered the way his body reacted with pleasurable longing to the sound, and pushed herself closer to him until they were touching everywhere. Their height different put a knee at the middle of her thigh, his hipbone higher than hers, her breasts pressed against the middle of his chest. Wanda couldn't figure out weather it was his or her power heating up every place they touched, but the slow pressure of his body against hers was causing tension to coil, slowly, centered between her hips.    
  
By this stage Wanda had sunk so deeply into their kiss she lost all pretense of controlling her thoughts, so when Vision's mind collided with hers he was pretty clear what he saw - which was images of Vision stripping her of her clothing very slowly, his hands tracing every newly exposed piece of skin.  
     
A soft 'oh' of surprise fell from his lips - her imagination was exceptionally _vivid_ in detail - and reluctantly Wanda broke the kiss, fearing she'd overstepped the mark. "Vis, I didn't mean to throw that at you. Or throw _myself_ at you - I really ought to let you get back to cooking." He was surprisingly silent, verbally and mentally, and she rambled on a little nervously, flushed because he hadn't let go of her, and being this close to him she was having to fight off the desire to shove him onto the floor and straddle him. Her knees actually went weak at the thought. "I didn't mean to flood you with those thoughts, it's just, it happens sometimes when I'm looking at you and you're standing there all thoughtful and gorgeous-"  
  
The only move away from her he made was to reach backwards and flick the stove off, and then his lips crashed back to hers with an intensity that blew her away. At some point during the second kiss, he phased them up through the ceiling and into her bedroom. "Perhaps we could do one better than your imagination?" He suggested, and she'd never heard that sound of husky need in his voice before, and damn, it was a good thing he was so strong, because she had a feeling she might be melting.  
  
The lights were off in her room but she'd left the curtain open, so she could still see all the stunning lines of his face as he pulled her close. There was no space at all between their bodies now, and he felt so solid and masculine against her slender curves and he smelled _so fucking good_ like recently washed clothes and sweet spices and fresh bread from cooking, Wanda could only groan in relief when he picked her up. Whenever he got really caught up in passion, he always whispered to her, and he was doing it now in between kisses. She never valued anything he said to her quite as much as the vows he made in those moments, because he truly let go of his doubts and fears and was ruled purely by emotion instead of logic.  
  
Her mind was wrapped around his as much so as their bodies, and so she felt when it began to overwhelm him. Guilt edged into the haze of sheer wanting him - she'd forgotten, after their time apart, that his understanding of emotions were so new, and here she was selfishly throwing herself at him, expecting him to give her everything from her imagination.  
"Believe me, I still have every intention of that happening tonight." His voice was still pitched several degrees lower than was normal for him. She had to kiss him. Then again...  
  
He made a low noise of distress when she stopped, and Wanda took a steadying breath and placed her hands alongside his face, concentrating on him to ground them both. "I'm pushing you too fast."  
  
"It's an exceptionally enjoyable pace." He replied, evenly, and she laughed breathlessly. He was always so honest.  
"It's... self-doubt, I suppose. Reading about the act of coupling is... compared to you being here..." He groaned and rubbed his knuckles over his forehead.  
  
"Show me." She urged him, knowing that his thoughts could sometimes be clearer than his words.

  
Foremost was his charming need to please, but she could see every time he tried to come up with some sort of a plan - he'd imagined them being together physically, which pleasantly he'd given a gratifying level of thought before now - was simply swept aside in the sheer emotions of it all. The amount he wanted her filled Wanda with a pleasant buzz, but he swung between that want, the doubts about who and what he was he'd only ever confided to her, the fear of letting her down again, the fear of being separated from her again, and the all-consuming need to see her fulfilled at war with the crippling agony that as something synthetic, he shouldn't or wouldn't be able to achieve that with her.  
  
"Okay. Okay." She soothed him with gentle strokes to the sides of his head. "Let's just clear two things up. First, if you ever doubt who you are, you take a look at yourself through my eyes, because I have looked into your mind, felt your heart beating against mine, and I see that beautiful soul of yours no matter what anyone else sees, says or thinks, because if there's one person on this planet who is my soulmate, that's you. Got that?"  
  
She waited until he nodded mutely, the look in his silver eyes intense as he concentrated on what she was telling him.  
  
"Secondly - never, ever doubt that I want you, and only you, and I can assure you that you are very capable of bringing me pleasure, and we are going to explore that _very very_ thoroughly tonight."  
  
" _Wanda_." He breathed, reaching for her, and she gave in to desire and kissed him, soft and sweet this time. When she pulled back, clothes rumpled and eyes half-closed, she smiled and placed a hand on his chest. "You trust me, right Vision?"  
  
"With every fiber of my being." It would have been a corny line from anyone else.  
  
"I should have taken it a little slower with you, there at the start. Pleasure isn't just receiving, you get it from giving. Will you let me show you?"  
  
He nodded again, and he was so eager she laughed again, delighting in him. She leaned close and touched her forehead to his. "Stay close, in here okay? You'll see."  
  
"I trust you, Wanda." He repeated, closing his eyes, establishing a solid mental bond between them. "But just in case, if I am dreaming, I don't want to wake up."  
  
"Vis, not one of my dreams were ever this good. Time for me to prove that to you. Lie back."  
  
He was wearing a white button-up shirt, and Wanda took a leaf from her earlier fantasy, leaning in to kiss him with every button she undid. She kept careful track of Vision's emotions, but he was calmer and more certain now, relaxing and letting her take the lead until he was more sure, letting himself enjoy the sensations she was causing him.  
  
He lay back again once she'd stripped the shirt from his body, and lingered over his exposed torso, stroking him, first with her fingers and then her lips and tongue, enjoying making him shudder under her touch. The heightened way he experienced touch and their mental link letting her experience it too made her own body hyper-aware, but for now all she desired was Vision's satisfaction.  
His hands were occasionally overtaken by a very fine trembling, clenching into fists momentarily when she found an especially sensitive spot at the juncture of his neck and shoulder or just above his hips. Wanda was pleased when he put his hands on her sides encouragingly, and she relished hearing him make sounds - a muffled grunt or a groan, a sharp inhale, and by the time she'd worked down to the waistband of his pants, shallow panting. He was always so carefully controlled, that it gave her incredible warmth to know she was the one doing this to him.  
  
She was deliberate where she let her fingers brush as she undid his zipper, allowing herself a little shred of curiousity. She'd seen him without clothes the day he'd been born, but in all honestly, there'd been a lot of smoke and she hadn't then understood just how much he would mean to her. There hadn't been any reason to- peek. Judging from what she could feel under her fingertips, there was no reason for his anxiety.  
  
He moaned when she touched him through his pants, and writhed a little under her, which caused Wanda to almost loose control of her powers. She stayed perfectly still for a moment, letting them both get used to the sensation.  
  
_You're all right?_ She asked him silently, not trusting her voice wouldn't say something completely inappropriate like _I want this magnificent example of a cock inside me right now_ if she dared open her mouth. Judging from the stunned look on his face he heard both versions, anyway. He gazed up into her eyes and let her experience, exactly, the way her hand on him felt from his perspective.    
  
_I should take that as a yes, I'm guessing?_  
  
_You absolutely should_. He managed, though she could tell that it was difficult for him to maintain his usual coherency. _Wanda, I'm a bit alarmed, I admit, I wasn't expecting quite this... intensity... of arousal. Is it normal?_       
  
She let him experience exactly how turned-on she was becoming just by tending to him. _Vis, we have only just gotten started. Don't accidentally phase, okay?_  
  
She used her telekinesis to rid him of his pants and the exceptional cute penguin boxer shorts underneath. Those long legs were fully at her disposal now, and she enjoyed the sensation of running her palms up and down him a few times, stopping herself because she was trying not to cross the line of actually torturing him. She straddled his thighs (he gasped) then bent low over his stomach (he twitched repeatedly) and she found him with her hands, pumping a few times along his length, letting her fingertips trace over the smooth head. Then she dipped her head and let her tongue follow suit.     
  
He lost control and bucked his hips helplessly up against her when she closed her lips around him. Now he was certain that she was enjoying herself almost as much as he was, Wanda had stopped worrying about him being overwhelmed and understood he was nearing the brink, so she allowed herself the luxury of sucking and nibbling up and down only for a minute. He sat up blindingly fast and tugged at the tank top she was wearing, muttering his relief when he found the clasp of her bra equally quickly. When he went for her skirt and underwear she boosted herself off him for a few seconds with her powers, giving him better access, and when she levitated back down onto his lap he stared at her with complete and utter reverence in his gaze.  
  
Their minds were still linked, so he didn't have to say it, but Wanda felt tears prickle in her eyes. Never had she thought that anyone would look at her naked form the way he was. What on earth she had done to deserve a man so amazing, so her match... but those thoughts could be explored more deeply another time.  
  
_Ready?_ There was no fear left in his mind now. She'd wiped it all out, filling him with surety with each stroke and kiss and exploration.  
_I'm ready, Vis. Slow, now. We have all night._  
  
When she grasped him and drew him closer to her entrance so his throbbing tip rested against her, he closed his eyes. _If this was truly a dream, this is the point I would wake._  
  
She grinned. _Let's find out if we can make dreams reality, shall we?_         
  
She pushed herself down onto him and his eyes flew open. 


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Well that was unanimous!  
> Thanks guys, and for your encouragement, your reward:

Wanda really wanted to come up with something meaningful to say to Vision at the moment their bodies connected so intimately. Unfortunately, the sensation of Vision actually being inside her wiped every single coherent word that might have found its way to her lips.  
  
There was only _feeling_. Wanda didn't know weather it was because she was experiencing, through their mental link, his extreme sensitivity to touch in the most wonderful way imaginable - or if this was just how it felt when you slept with somebody you cared about so much.  
  
Vision shifted a little underneath her, just enough that he applied pressure against an exceptionally sensitive area, and even though Wanda had been bracing herself for it there was no possible way she could have anticipated the intense pleasure that shot through her, and a sound something like a quiet scream left her.     
  
Alarm coloured the haze clouding Vision's mind. He wasn't yet familiar enough with the nuances of arousal to be sure. _Was that not all right?_  
  
Even answering him mentally took considerable effort. She was holding it together with a thread.  
  
_Do it again._  
  
Vision was nothing if not a willing partner. He flexed his hips up towards her, slowly and more deliberately this time. Wanda bit her lip. _There?_  
  
_Like that. Harder._  
  
He was analyzing her reactions, she realized, seeing him mentally cataloguing the way she pressed back against him, the most favourable angle for him to slide inside her, just the right amount of thrust so that he reached the spot she most wanted him - he was so determined to create a perfect database labeled _Sex with Wanda_ , in fact, that it might be funny later. But he had a purpose, of course, and Wanda soon discovered that when Vision began to thrust with a deliberate rhythm, taking the lead as he set the pace.    
  
Wanda kissed him deeply and knew that no matter how many times they did this (and if she had anything to say about it, that would be a considerable amount) she was never going to forget this. It was so difficult to pay attention when she wanted was to just let all her mental facilities be swept away on this amazing high, but at the same time she wanted to remember everything with perfect clarity - the expression of sheer devotion and delight on his face, the way his chest heaved when she laid her palm upon it, the tiny, very human sigh he made when their lips met.  
  
_I'll remember._ Vision promised her, moving more boldly now, encouraged by her sensual moans and she way she was matching his thrusts. His hands skimmed along her sides with the same careful reverence as in simpler, earlier touches, when he took her hand or her arm. But Wanda had progressed to needing more than gentle, and prompting him she slid one of his hands around to her breast, encouraging him to explore.  
          
His ample curiousity and nimble dexterity was nearly her undoing. Coupled with the fast-increasing pace between them, Wanda could feel an orgasm building she was almost afraid to embrace. Nothing in all her life could prepare her for this.  
  
_I'm with you, Wanda._ He reminded her with the achingly sweet assurance she knew so well. _Together?_  
  
It was all she needed. _Together._ She agreed, never more certain of anything.  
  
At some point, they stopped communicating with words. No sooner had she thought about him speeding up than he complied, and she had only to desire just a little bit more pressure in his thrusts than he put said desire into practice. Without being asked, he anchored his hands low on her waist, so he could pull her body more firmly down into his.  
  
She trembled over him, longing for the release and never wanting it to end all at once. She was coming closer - he felt so incredibly thick and fulfilling within her, she knew she couldn't hold it back any longer.  
  
The orgasm broke over Wanda and for a moment she saw red. Quite literally, as her powers spiraled out of control and tossed her belongings everywhere, but neither of them even noticed.  
  
Vision had known, before they started this, that he wouldn't have the same final reaction a biological man would have. He produced no semen, his reproductive organs usable but... empty. He'd tried to imagine bringing her to this moment so many times, though he'd never come close to the actual thing. But the one thing he hadn't thought of was just how strong the connection was between the two of them - and Vision was still inside her mind when the earth-shattering waves of pleasure crested and overtook his partner. He gasped with her, arched his body with hers, let the entire world condense itself to this indescribable feeling until he couldn't have hoped to untangle what she was feeling from what he was.         
  
Wanda remained tensed over him for about five seconds before collapsing down on top of him. Slowly, reality filled itself back in around them. Vision wondered idly if it were strange that this was one of his favourite parts of their experience - this naked, sweaty woman cuddled against the expanse of his chest, safely encircled by his arms. He decided if it were, it didn't matter. They were both a little strange, and that was fine as long as they were strange together.  
  
It was a little longer before Wanda stirred, sleepy and heavy and hair tousled. Vision reached up to smooth the chestnut strands lightly, and she smiled at him - one of her amazing, wide, true smiles. The first time he'd seen her smile at him like that, he'd understood the concept of real beauty.  
  
He'd wanted her to smile at him that way every day for the rest of their lives.  
  
"Well. That was a little unexpected." Carefully she lifted herself off of him, wincing a little as he slipped out of her body. He was immediately concerned. "Are you all right?"  
  
She reached for a nearby box of tissues to clean herself up a little. If it had been anybody else she might have been embarrassed at just how wet he'd gotten her. "Just a little tender. It's normal, after our workout. How do you feel?"  
  
He considered that for a few seconds. "Very much like I would enjoy that experience again."  
  
She burst into delighted laughter, even though he'd been completely serious. "Well, you might have to give me thirty minutes or so to recover." She teased, leaning over him to kiss him. Her accent thickened when she was aroused, Vision noted, pleased with himself for recognizing one of the more subtle indications.  
  
"Whoops." Wanda tiredly waved her hand to set right the books, photos, candles and lamps she'd sent flying when her powers flared. "Well, I definitely have to learn to keep that under control."  
  
"I believe the saying is 'practice makes perfect." Vision suggested, and she started laughing all over again, cuddling against into his side and stretching up to kiss his lips. "What have I created?"  
  
She was pleased with him when he parted his lips and sought her tongue with his. He always had been a fast learner. He leaned towards her, pressing gently with one shoulder until she shifted onto her back and he was on top of her, the position and the solidness of his body pressing her into the mattress bringing a moan to her lips. He paused, rubbing himself quite deliberately against her. "Thirty minutes, did you say?" He slid a suggestive image into her mind - a familiar one, plucked from one of the many sexual fantasies she'd entertained about him, himself on top and Wanda's legs wrapped around his waist as he pulled himself almost all of the way out of her before slamming back in repeatedly.   
  
Wanda felt herself growing wet all over again at the image and its implications, and let out a string of Sovokian swear words. "Vis, you've seen all of those fantasies, haven't you?"  
  
He paused, his teeth grazing her ear teasingly before he replied. "Let's just say it _could_ be a busy night."  
  
   
  


**Author's Note:**

> Okay, yes, I will continue this if people want to read more, just tell me. Since I never write smut - okay I never *publish* smut - I'd appreciate the feedback.  
> So. Happy Scarlet Vision appreciation day? :)


End file.
